Como prepararse para ser padre!
by Gisella Chiba
Summary: Simulacros! Darien conocera el infierno antes de ser padre!, pero no se preocupen que para eso tenemos a una Serena dispuesta a enseñarle como debe comportarse.


¡Cómo prepararse para ser Padre!

Después de enterase que iban a ser padres, Serena se puso histérica y no es para menos ya que la pequeña ratita rosa como ella la llamaba, claro a escondidas de Darien, porque para él era su pequeña princesita conejita….. Demasiado largo lo sé, pero ese es el amor de un padre. Los primeros meses fueron bastantes tranquilos o al menos eso se repetía Darien y es que Serena andaba con todos los síntomas de una mujer en estado, desde los vómitos matinales, los antojos a cualquier hora del día, el sueño, sus hormonas revolucionadas …. Aunque lo único bueno fue que al parecer la joven también andaba con un apetito voraz y no, no se trataba de comida. Así que Darien por medio de eso se descargaba. El infierno para el comenzó a partir del octavo mes y es que después de una falsa alarma, el doctor para tranquilizarla les recomendó hacer simulacros para estar prevenidos. ¡Pero claro, él no sabía a quién le estaba diciendo eso!

-Sabes me encanta la idea del doctor, es un genio! –Darien la miro de reojo mientras en su interior rodaba los ojos- ya mismo nos ponemos a preparar un simulacro, para hacerlo como dios manda! Te das cuenta mi Darien.

-Mi princesa, porque no lo hacemos mañana estoy muy cansado después de todo los que nos pasó con eso de la falsa alarma –comenzó a murmurar cosas sin sentido, mientras Serena fruncía el ceño enojada.

-Perdón, discúlpame…. Pero yo no entiendo como tengo que tomarme esa respuesta, ¿Tengo que ser tolerante a ese egoísmo de padre mira que los príncipes –cuando se volteo para regañarlo de frente se encontró con un Darien completamente dormido en la cama de ambos, su enojo creció aún mas y comenzó a gritarle pero tanto era el cansancio del joven doctor que el simplemente no la escucho- mira Darien escúchame una cosa….. Ahh no, tengo que ser tolerante después de todo tubo una jornada muy dura en el hospital…. Debo ser una buena esposa, una buena madre hahh –suspiro, luego de eso intento agarrar un libro pero como no pudo llamo a Darien – mi príncipe- se volteo y el seguía profundamente dormido- está bien, lo tomare yo mismo porque soy una persona que no molesta al prójimo….mira Darien el libro dice que las arterias….. Está bien, déjalo no te quiero molestar, por eso me voy a poner a leer sola hasta que me agarre el sueño... hay no otra vez quiero hacer pis, Darien me –se volvió cortar al verlo profundamente dormido con la mano extendida para que la ayude a levantarse- está bien, puedo yo sola –pero cuando ya estuvo de pie, un dolor en el vientre la hizo quejarse provocando que el sexy doctor se despertara de inmediato.

Mi amor que te pasa, te encuentras bien –la preocupación era notable en su hermosa voz, todo cansancio había desaparecido- respira, vamos respira –Serena se siguió quejando.

Darien agarra el bolso –cuando Darien se iba a dar vuelta, ella lo detuvo- no me dejes sola.

Está bien mi amor

No, ¿Sabes qué? mejor ve por los bolsos –Darien volvía a voltearse pero otra vez es detenido por una histérica Serena- pero no me dejes sola –había comenzado a llorar- pero ve por los bolsos –esta vez se lo grito en el oído dejando a Darien medio sordo- mi amor ya va a nacer –sus ojos buscaron los de Darien, mientras el rostro de el comenzaba a ponerse pálido.

Después de que el medico volviera confirmarles que era una falsa alarma y les dijera que a partir de ese momento que comenzaran a llevar el bolso preparado para cualquier situación, llegaron a casa, Darien sentía que podía quedarse dormido de pie en cualquier momento, aunque claro la hiperactiva de su esposa no tenia esos planes. Después cuando ambos por fin pudieron dormir, al día siguiente comenzó el infierno de Darien Chiba. El primer simulacro lo realizaron en la mañana, tomando el tiempo, los cambios de semáforos, el segundo fue a la hora pico, una verdadera tortura, pero cuando por fin llegaron a casa con su pequeña "hija" la cosa comenzó a volverse espantosa.

La ayudo a bajarse del coche y es que con la barriguita que Serena había adquirido muchas cosas se le dificultaron. Al entrar en el hogar Chiba-Tsukino con el nuevo miembro de la familia. Serena había desaparecido con rumbo a la cocina mientras Darien descansaba cómodamente en el sofá, había cerrado sus parpados, estaba agotado no solo físicamente si no también mentalmente. De pronto escucho un grito de alguien llamando a su princesa, abrió los ojos y vio a luna, la felina entraba entusiasmada y había provocado un poco de revuelo.

-¡Luna por favor has silencio que no ves que está durmiendo la niña!

- ¡Que, de verdad! Ya nació…. ¿Qué? –su sorpresa fue enorme cuando en vez de encontrar a una dulce niña en el cunero se encontró con una…. Una…..- ¿almohada? ¿Qué es esto Darien?

- El doctor nos recomendó hacer simulacros para la llegada de nuestra hija, pienso que es innecesario pero, ya sabes cómo es Serena –de pronto serena entro gritando, haciendo exasperar a Darien, ya que de seguir así iba a despertar a su hija- shuuuu que no ves que está durmiendo el almohadón!

- Luna ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a ver como estabas Serena a las chicas les gustaría reunirse contigo

- ¡De verdad! – el entusiasmo en Darien fue bastante evidente para la gata, pero como siempre la rubia ni se dio cuenta, bendita sea la inocencia de ser no ser así, Darien hubiera comenzado la tercera guerra mundial.

- Si claro, si puedes Serena en la tarde se quieren reunir en el templo.

- Claro ¿Darien vendrás conmigo?

- No cariño, no quiero molestarte, disfruta con las chicas –Darien rezaba porque su esposa no insista, para poder dormir en la tarde con tranquilidad.

- Eres tan dulce mi amado Darien –Luna observo la escena y no pudo más que pensar que Darien era muy inteligente.

Después de que la gata desapareciera, los simulacros volvieron.

-Bueno mi príncipe ya se fue luna sigamos con el entrenamiento, a ver, pásame a nuestra hija –al decir esto formo una especie de cunero en sus manos, Darien con el ceño fruncido, se levantó y tomo a la que era temporalmente su hija, aunque claro, no lo hizo con el amor de padre que Serena esperaba- no puedes tratarla con un poco mas de amor, con un poco mas de cariño, que tu estés enojado no te da derecho a desquitarte con tu hija –el príncipe de la tierra de mala manera le puso el chupón a su pequeña almohada, perdón a su hermosa hija- con más cuidado, casi la ahogas ¡No le puedes poner el chupón tan fuerte! –el joven se recostó de nuevo en el sofá, junto a su esposa e hija.

-ahhh –soltó un suspiro, mientras escuchaba a su esposa murmurarle cosas inentendibles a su pequeña, indefensa e ingenua…. Almohada.

-¡Hay esta! acaba de terminar de comer- la princesa de luna, le dio unos golpecitos a su hija para hacerle sacar los gases y con ruido extraño que ella misma provoco, dio por terminada la hora de la comida, cuando intentaba levantarse para acomodar a la pequeña en el cunero, su esposo la detuvo.

-Deja, no te levantes, no debes hacer esfuerzos –Serena al escuchar esto se detuvo y sin que su amado esposo la viera, ella le dedico una mirada llena de amor, por esos pequeños detalles era que lo amaba como lo hacía, luego de colocar a la pequeña en el cunero, el príncipe se recostó junto a su esposa y como siempre volvió a regarla o al menos eso es lo que Serena piensa- hahh que bueno, ya podemos descansar –volvió a soltar otro suspiro de cansancio.

-¿Ya estás cansado? Como es posible, mira que esto es un simple simulacro, porque cuando sea de verdad yo no voy a tolerar que el señor aquí presente se me ponga cansado! –Darien volvió a cerrar los ojos, porque no podía mantener la boca cerrada, lo mejor era no decir nada.

Después de una media hora en la que estuvieron recostados, Serena se incorporó un poco en el sofá y lo que dijo no supo cómo tomárselo Darien, no sabía si lo mejor era reírse, asustarse o volverse loco junto a ella.

-Hay que cambiarla, se ha hecho encima, vamos Darien no te me quedes mirado así y pásame a la niña que hay que cambiarla – el doctor siguió pestañeando unos segundos más, hasta que se levantó y tomo a la bebe.

Darien comenzó a arrullar a la bebe, para calmarla mientras su esposa preparaba todo para el cambio de pañales.

-¡Esta boca abajo! – su querida esposa, prácticamente le había gritado con todas su fuerzas, estaba seguro que hasta el templo habían escuchado semejante grito, pero, ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? Que estaba boca abajo, ¿Quién estaba boca abajo?

-¿Cómo esta boca abajo? –le grito el de vuelta, bien si no podía detenerla, él también podía gritar.

-No te das cuenta que el botón va para arriba ¡Hace de nariz! –el joven volvió a suspirar y volteo a su pequeño retoño- ahora debemos decidir qué canción de cuna le vamos a cantar.

Estuvieron un rato tratando el tema, hasta que por fin se decidieron por una canción muy conocida. Darien solo rodo los ojos, solo esperaba que su esposa no lo haya visto. Decir que ese mes fue infierno era quedarse corto, desde cambios de pañales, preparar biberones, asistir a un curso exprés para aprender tips de cómo cuidar un bebe, llantos en plena madrugada (su queridísima y amada esposa se había conseguido un aparatito en donde salía el llanto de un bebe, simulando así, algo que en el futuro se escucharía todas las noches), lo bueno fue que las chicas algunas veces se la llevaron a pasear para que el pudiera descansar. Y así fue como Darien Chiba aprendio a ser padre.

Y bueno, el nacimiento de la pequeña dama, esa…. Esa es otra historia!

Conversaciones:

Gisella: ¡estoy cansada!

Doris: va a llover.

Mamo-chan: ¿?

Gisella: ._. Que tiene que ver la lluvia conmigo.

Doris: nada solo quería decir algo

Gisella: ¬¬

Mamo-chan: es normal que estés cansada, dos oneshots en un día! Woo, aunque en este me hiciste sufrir T_T

Gisella: fue sin culpa mi amado, pero así es serena, o es que querías que ese/esa fuera el responsable de esa pancita y por consiguiente el responsable de ella?

Mamo-chan: claro que no!... si supongo que tienes razón, yo me comí el pastel, es mi deber cuidar de mi conejita y mi ratita.

Gisella: ¿desde cuándo la llamas así? Creí que ese término era mía.

Mamo-chan: soy tu conciencia, ese término en realidad es mío!

Gisella: ahhhh ya veo, bueno si no te molesta. Eh de decirles que me inspire mucho en un programa argentino que pasaron hace años por mi país, se llama Floricienta.

Doris: es verdad, esa novela dio mucha risa, es mujer se puso histérica durante el embarazo.

Gisella: si jajaja siempre me imagine a Serena así.

Mamo-chan: no me echen la sal por favor!

Doris: la canción de cuna, elíjanla ustedes, no tenemos ni idea sobre esas cosas XD

Gisella: es verdad, lo siento por eso, pero del cansancio ni ganas me dieron de buscar una.

Mamo-chan: ven vamos al cuarto ese que te gusta, te are sentir bien!

Doris: y bueno eso es todo, créanme no quieren saber, que va a pasar.

Y con esto nos despedimos, con una Doris asqueada, una Gisella ilusionada y un Mamo-chan demasiado caliente (¡pienso que ambos necesitan una ducha fría!)

Chao! ...….. No sé si algún día, este el escrito del nacimiento de la pequeña ratita rosa XD


End file.
